


Chokehold

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Birthday, Chokehold, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally gets Justin’s birthday right…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokehold

Title: Chokehold…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1262  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Challenge: Vered Birthday Challenge Trespassing 

Summary: Brian finally gets Justin’s birthday right…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

Chokehold

Justin dances, swinging his hips, singing…

“’Cause I know the second you go  
And you know I want your chokehold  
Gotta bring it on back bring it on back bring it on back to me  
Bring it on back to me  
Bring it on back to me  
Oh oh you gotta bring it right back”

His iPod is on as he paints in the corner of the loft, splattering paint on the hardwood floors. Just the image of him swinging his hips has me suddenly in a good mood. Oh yeah, Daddy’s home and ready to rumble… God, he’s so fucking hot… It’s his birthday and I have a surprise for him and maybe just for once I might actually have gotten this birthday surprise thing right…

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him, feeling his ass sway into my crotch. He leans into my hold, laying his head into my shoulder, turning into my kiss. He holds out his paintbrush off to the side trying not to get any paint on my Armani suit. I whisper, “Let’s take a shower,” into his ear just before my lips capture his in a passionate kiss. I tell him we need to hurry, that I have made dinner reservations for us at Papagano’s. He flashes me his big sunshine smile and turns to give me a big hug, still holding the paintbrush out to the side.

He runs and cleans his brush in my Italian kitchen sink and I don’t even cringe at the thought of all that paint splattering and running down the sides. He seems truly happy as his eyes sparkle and he grins back at me, knowing how protective I can be about my sink. He finally finishes and wraps the brush in foil to keep it from drying out completely, because, knowing him, he’ll be up in the middle of the night painting again. He’s been very inspired to paint lately so I finally caved in and set up a place for him to create this last week. I’d rather he be home in the middle of the night as opposed to him leaving to paint somewhere else when he’s inspired and can’t sleep.

We step into the shower, feeling the warm water running down over our bodies and he looks so young with his hair matted to his head. I take the soap and run it across his chest and shoulders then finally down his arms where some of the paint splatters run with the soap and dissolve down the drain. I lather him up and wash his back and perfect bubble butt. I grab his favorite shampoo that’s made with kiwi and mangos. He loves the way it smells and to tell you the truth I love the way he smells afterwards. Between that and his strawberry and peach soap he’s like my very own fruit salad just waiting to be devoured.

I flatten him against the shower stall wall and cover his body with mine. I press my hard on between his cheeks and lick the shell of his ear, whispering to him how much I love him, love his twink body and manly cock. I reach over and take a condom from the soap dish, tearing it open with my teeth and leaning down and sliding it on my dick. I squirt some lube on my fingers as I open him up for me and gently slide my cock deep into him, pulling him closer with his hips. He palms the glass wall, bracing himself for my steady rhythm as I start to pound his ass, gliding in and out of him, hitting his prostate on each and every stroke.

He can’t help the little moans and groans that escape him as I take him, repeatedly slipping and sliding back and forth as I caress his prostate. His breathing is getting louder and louder as I feel him getting closer to his orgasm. I reach around the front and take his ample cock into my hands. I stroke him over and over until I feel him start to squeal with pleasure as he shoots all over the imported Italian marble tiles. I follow behind him as I reach my climax, panting into his silky wet hair. We collapse into each other as we catch our breath and wait for our hearts to stop the rapid pounding in our chests. Finally we stand in the shower as the water gently washes away all the evidence of our sex play down the drain. 

I dry him off with my extra thick bath sheets and tell him I bought him a new outfit for him to wear tonight. I hand him a bag with a new pair of black leather pants that fit like they were made just for him, a tight black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of leather high-top sneakers that I know he loves so much. I top it all off with a black leather jacket so now we’re both dressed in black. I take him out for dinner, ordering for both of us: for him the surf and turf - filet mignon and lobster tail and for me, grilled Atlantic Salmon. I order a bottle of Merlot to go with our dinner and the flourless chocolate torte for dessert. He’s in heaven and I think a little shocked that I’ve actually taken him out for a fancy dinner for his twenty-first birthday.

Everything has been going great and I’m just waiting for me to fuck this up somehow but I sure hope I don’t. After dinner we set out for Babylon but he gets all whiny and says he’d rather it just be only the two of us tonight. I protest but not for the reasons he thinks. I’d just as soon take him back to the loft and spend a quiet evening lazing around getting stoned and fucking, but I arranged for his birthday present to be delivered to Babylon and I’m not sure I know how to get him there without blowing it. I’m half convinced that I’m going to have to tell him about my surprise or he won’t agree to go.

“Brian, if it’s my birthday can’t I chose what we do tonight?”

“Yes, but I have a special surprise for you tonight.”

“I’d really much rather just spend it with you at the loft…”

“I know but I’ll tell you what, just stay for the first song and if you still want to leave we can go back to the loft.

He still looks skeptical; he really doesn’t want to go… I sure never counted on this but finally I get him to leave the car and go inside. It’s crowded with lots of balloons and a huge birthday banner wishing him a happy birthday… He looks at me and rolls his eyes, not sure what I have up my sleeve. I pull him out to the middle of the dance floor, right in front of the stage. The MC congratulates Justin on his birthday and says that tonight’s concert is in his honor. Then the lights go down and he introduces Mr. Adam Lambert… Adam takes the stage and sings Happy Birthday to him to begin with, and then starts in on ‘Chokehold’, one of Justin’s favorite songs… 

Justin has a huge grin on his face and can’t believe that Brian arranged to have Adam give him a private concert for his birthday. He’s so happy and so excited. He has never felt so loved…….

The End...


End file.
